They're back!
Log Title: They're Back! Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Storm Shadow, Scarlett Location: Pensacola Naval Air Station - Florida Date: 07/22/2010 TP: None Summary: Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... LOG BEGINS: ' '''Baroness says, "Cobra Strike Team 2, Major Bludd, The Pensacola raid is a Go. Air Strikes to begin immediately. Infantry follow-up within 20 minutes after the first bomb drops. Take out the Airstrips, all Aircraft, and any support services possible." '' Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Is the new Over Kill unit fit for battle?" '' Baroness says, "I don't know... I haven't recieved an update on it's combat status.... Over Kill... Ra, are you on Channel?" '' Over Kill says, "Over Kill online. What do you need of me?" '' Baroness says, "What is your Combat Readiness? Are you prepared for Combat?" '' Over Kill says, "I should be ready for combat. I look forward to being tested. My BATs and Vectors are ready to serve." '' Baroness says, "Report to the Airfield." '' Over Kill says, "Yes, Commander. On my way" '<> ''' Just moments ago, Forces identified as Cobra Night Raves, Cobra Rattlers, and Cobra Mambas launched a bombing run on Pensacola Naval Air Station, in Pensacola Florida. Reports are sketchy, and still coming in, but there have been massive explosions, and overhead, the sounds of jet aircraft, and helicopters can be heard. Sound of Automatic weapons fire can be heard from inside the base. We will bring you more reports as they become available. Baroness flies the Night Raven after the main bombing force. She pulls in low, and lands in an open field, and lets the command element off, "Go get them boys... I'll continue to provide air cover." Major Bludd double-checks his weapons and equipment before disembarking. "We'll give 'em a bloody nose, Baroness," he promises, grinning. Once out, he begins shouting orders to the assembling infantry forces. Outside, Under Bludd's command, the Viper troops advance on the Pensacola NAS airfield, mowing down anyone they come across. Outside, Night Raven #745 takes off again and circles the base waiting along with the rest of the jets for an American response while some of the other planes and the helicopters begin a methodical attack on each of the aircraft and the hangars that house them. Outside, The Response comes. Oh, it does, but it does take a bit. A supersonic transport flies high through the sky, and out of the back, comes a lone parachutist. Strapped to the parachutist's back is a backpack, covering a jet pack. She dives from the Transport, and rides down the air currents silently, waiting to pull the cord on her chute, until she has to. Outside, The main force splits up, mirror-helmeted Viper troops moving off into the buildings that line the runways. Bludd leads the way into the control tower, gleefully kicking in doors and spraying the hallways with machinegun fire. Outside, Over Kill has his own mechanical men with him. One of the vectors swoops in, releasing about a dozen BATs, as well as their new commander. He looks diferent, more human then he has in years (New desc comming eventually). Part man, part machine, the newsest Over Kill motions to the BATs. "Give the cobras coverfire. Vector 6, cover the.." he looks up as the Vector circles. "You have it." Outside, The American Response continues to freefall... finally she pulls the cord on her parachute, deploying at 1000 Feet. The Chute Deploys and Scarlett slows down. As she begins her descent, she prepares her Crossbow, loading a bolt into it. She also pulls her knife, for what purpose? That remains to be seen. Outside, Somewhere, an incognito Tommy arrives, but he isn't in his usual white gear. No, he's in nondescript, completely dark shinobi gear, complete with a full facial mask and eye cages. He's hiding... Outside, One of the air-traffic controllers decides to play hero. He doesn't have time to contemplate his poor decision as Bludd body-checks him out a broken tower window. ' Over Kill says, "What is our target?" ' Major Bludd says, "Everything at the airfield, Over Kill. This is a slash-and-burn operation. If it moves, stop it. If it shoots, destroy it." ' Over Kill says, "Ahh the BATs will....enjoy this." Outside, Over Kill motions to his BATs. "Burn everything. Everything without the serpent is a target. Aim for fuel reserves.." Outside, Scarlett floats towards the ground, waiting to get in the fight, while trying to radio the N.A.S. for some kind of Update. Outside, Well, Tommy is up to something - that's why he's not looking like Tommy, and why he's hiding in the chaos. He's waiting for that little dot in the sky to land... Outside, Scarlett lands finally, and looks around for a target. She cuts the straps of her chute's pack off, letting it fall to the ground, and takes stock of the situation. She has landed between the hangars and the Air Traffic Control Tower. Outside, Major Bludd and his Vipers emerge back out on the tarmac. The soldiers spread out and Bludd makes a quick view of the field. He moves off toward a movement he thinks he saw around the edge of the control tower. Outside, Well, since Red landed into one of those handy little alleyways, that is where Tommy heads. Quietly, stealthily. Outside, Scarlett gets no response from the base, and decides it is time to just start find whatever Cobra she can, and take them down. She'll have to take a bunch down, because there is no other choice. Hopefully backup arrives soon... at least in the form of Air support. Outside, Major Bludd grins broadly as he turns the corner and happens upon the familiar face of Scarlett. His rifle ready, he quickly fires off a three-round burst at her center-of-mass. "Fancy meetin' you 'ere!" Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Ak-47 . << Outside, Scarlett is knocked back into the wall, but luckily, all but one of those rounds impacts against her body armor. "Well, I'd say the same about you, Bludd, but you are like a bad hair day. Always around when you a least wanted." She doesn't waste a crossbow bolt on the Major, instead she lets the Crossbow go, letting the strap across her shoulder and chest catch it, as she quick draws her pistol, firing it as soon as it is pointed in the Major's direction. "Luckily, I have a good stylist." Outside, >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with M9 . << Outside, Major Bludd drops as the rounds dent his body armour, rolling into a crouch. Without pretense he launches himself at Scarlett, attempting to bowl her over with the weight of his body. Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Bash. << Outside, Scarlett is bowled over, the big lug! Now, is that fair? He must outweigh her by 50 pounds! She rolls with it, and brings her hand down to her knife, and she pulls it out. She smiles at the Major, and brings the knife up at him, attempting to slash it at him! Outside, >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Knife. << Outside, The knife sinks into Bludd's left bicep, eliciting a growl from the mercenary. He lets his rifle fall to the side, the sling keeping it close to him, and slams his elbow at Scarlett's head. Outside, >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with Blow. << Outside, The redhead moves quickly to the side, just in time to avoid the elbow from the one-eyed mercenary. "Too slow, Sebastian." She brings her right leg up, and tries to use it to kick the Major off of her, and into the wall. Outside, >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Kick. << Outside, The air goes out of Bludd's lungs as he impacts the wall. He crouches down, his fingers closing around the hilt of a combat knife tucked into the top of his boot. With a practised motion he throws it at Scarlett. Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Throw. << Outside, Suddenly, 6 inches of razor sharp carbon steel are sticking into Scarlett's stomcach. She oofs. "Wow, I really made you mad?" She straightens up, a little, and spins into a roundhouse kick, that is obviously a fake, instead, she turns immediately, reversing her direction, and her left hand flashes out in a roundhouse punch. Outside, >> Scarlett misses Major Bludd with Punch. << Outside, Major Bludd grins broadly, reading the fake strike and neatly catching Scarlett's fist in his hand. "I don't get mad," he drawls, pulling the redheaded fighter toward him, "I get even." Bludd lifts his elbow toward Scarlett's face as she falls toward him. Outside, >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with Bash. << Outside, Scarlett sidesteps the elbow, "Too predictable there, Bludd." She drops low, swinging her left leg out, and around, trying to knock the Major off his feet. Outside, >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Sweep. << Outside, >> Major Bludd temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Outside, Too focused on smashing Scarlett's pert nose, Bludd fails to take the leg sweep into account and goes sprawling on the tarmac. His helmeted head cracks into the macadam, leaving him dizzied. He squints his eye shut and tries to get to his feet. Outside, Somewhere in the chaos, hanging in the corner eave of a hanger rafter, looms a darkly clad shinobi, hanging upside down, with a cruel arrow noched in his bow. And he's taking aim... Outside, Scarlett grabs Bludd and lifts him to his feet, pushing him up against the wall, "You are under arrest, order your troops to surrender." Outside, >> Scarlett succeeds with her generic combat roll on Major Bludd. << Outside, >> Storm Shadow misses Scarlett with Long Bow . << Outside, "Erk," Bludd says succinctly, willing his eye to focus. He's aware of an odd 'thunk'ing sound in the vicinity, but unable to place it. He grabs blindly for one of his sidearms and brings it to bear on Scarlett's abdomen. Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with M9 . << Outside, Distraction done, even though he missed, Tommy swings back upward into the eeaves. Outside, Scarlett hears one arrow go past, feels another explosion of pain in her stomach, than hears the muffled sound of the gun being fired. Someone else is behind her, and from the sounds of it, someone more dangerous than Bludd... She needs to finish him off now. No more Miss Nice Joe. She pulls her katana from her back, and smashes the hilt at the Major's face. Outside, >> Scarlett misses Major Bludd with Smash. << Outside, Major Bludd wriggles free of Scarlett's grasp as she draws her sword on him. He drops to the ground and kicks out at her knees, the pistol still in his right hand. Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Kick. << Outside, Her knee's buckle under her, and Scarlett falls towards the ground. She swings her Katana at the Major as she falls. Outside, >> Scarlett critically strikes Major Bludd with Slice! << Outside, The tip of the blade glances off Bludd's collar and digs deeply into his chest armour. He gasps in surprise and shock, stumbling backward, away from Scarlett. His right hand comes up, the pistol levelled at her, as his left activates his radio. "Baroness, I need evac!" He pulls the trigger as he backs away. Outside, >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with M9 . << Baroness frowns, "Incoming." she says into the radio, as she launches the drone to pick up Bludd. The drone needs a smaller landing zone, and it lands as close to the Major's Radio Signal as possible. Outside, Scarlett takes the Bullet to the shoulder, and she sheaths her Katana, watching the Major back away. "That's right, Bludd. Run. Take your troops, and get the hell out of my country." She moves to a dead guard, and pulls his M-16 up, taking his extra clips. She starts to hunt the Vipers... Outside, Major Bludd races toward the drone and vaults into it, wincing, as quickly as he can. He punches the 'return' button on the console and makes sure his extremities are all within the small vehicle as its canopy slides shut. The drone lifts into the air, circling around and heading for the Night Raven that launched it. As soon as the Drone is aboard, the Night Raven piloted by The Baroness turns for Cobra Island. '''''LOG ENDS: Category:2010 Category:Logs